


A Sight More Bewildering

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Smut, THIS IS SELF-INDULGENT, i just wanted a reason to write UshiSuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Oikawa catches sight of something he's not supposed to see.Oops.





	A Sight More Bewildering

**Author's Note:**

> quickfire smut because i need to get this ushisuga hunger out of my veins

Oikawa is not supposed to be seeing this. He is definitely, one thousand percent, absolutely and without a doubt not supposed to be seeing this.  
  
“Ha- Harder!”  
  
Oikawa flushes at the stuttered demand and swallows hard when Sugawara whimpers, curls his fingers into his palms so tightly that his hands ache.  
  
Fuck.  
  
There’s a grunt that sounds and it’s so much quieter than all of Sugawara’s noises, the smack of flesh against flesh and the absolutely _filthy_ , wet squelch that floats out from the room as Ushijima fucks into Sugawara harder, faster. They make Oikawa’s heart pound even more quickly, those noises, but it’s the _look_ on Sugawara’s face that has Oikawa’s cock throbbing in his sweatpants.  
  
He just looks so- so- _fucked_. Fucked and pretty and flushed so exquisitely. All the impish teasing is gone from his face and there’s need instead in its place- demanding and hungry but somehow still pliant, made nearly broken whenever Sugawara gasps and falls further into his pleasure.  
  
Pleasure that’s being given by _Ushijima_. Fucking _Ushijima_.  
  
Oikawa should be fleeing and he should be sneering in disgust over watching the person he _loathes_  fucking in the supply room, but he’s rooted to the spot and his eyes are wide, cheeks flushed about as red as Sugawara’s.  
  
God, is this _real?_ Is this _actually_ happening?  
  
Oikawa watches, terribly fascinated and _horribly_  turned on, as Sugawara’s back arches and his skin pulls over his ribs, going thin enough so that they’re made prominent and lovely. Sugawara looks good like that- back arched and hands reaching behind him to grip onto the shelf. He sounds even better with the moan that leaves him, sounds like a fucking _dream_  when Ushijima leans forward and bites into a pale shoulder to make him cry out.  
  
Oikawa doesn’t realize his hand has wandered down low until he’s got his fingers wrapped around his cock- the weight of it making him blink in surprise and the _heat_  of it making him bite his lip to hide a moan.  
  
He can’t do this. He can’t jerk himself off to the image of fucking _Ushiwaka_  screwing Mr. Refreshing in the supply room. He _can’t_. He can’t get off to them, can’t get off to this pairing that seems so impossible.  
  
But they look so _good_.  
  
Oikawa swallows hard and clamps his free hand over his mouth when Ushijima pulls out of Sugawara and forcibly flips him over, one arm wrapping around a much smaller- so small, so thin, so perfectly _tiny_  compared to Ushijima’s- waist to jerk slim hips into the air. Ushijima fucks back into Sugawara without preamble and Sugawara _moans_  from it, scratching out over the floor and arching his hips, fucking bad to meet the _rough_  snap of Ushijima’s own.  
  
“Fuck- there! _There!_ _Yes!_ ”  
  
Oikawa almost whimpers behind his hand at the pitch in Sugawara’s voice, bites hard into his bottom lip to muffle his moan when his hand drags up over his shaft. There’s a low groan from Ushijima and Oikawa’s eyes widen in horror when his hips grind up into his palm, when his cock twitches from that _deep_  noise.  
  
No, no. This is not supposed to happen.  
  
A shaky breath leaves Oikawa and he breathes _hard_  as a large hand fists silver hair. It pulls and Sugawara is forced back into an arch, a whine leaving him and his lashes fluttering so damn _pretty_  as Ushijima drags his teeth over his neck.  
  
“Toshi, _Toshi_ \- please- _fuck!”  
  
_ A growl, a bite. Sugawara’s face is shoved back against the floor, fingers still knotted into his hair. He’s fully facing Oikawa now- eyes closed and lips parted, face flushed with pinks and reds that has Oikawa feeling _hungry_.  
  
Hungry, nervous. He needs to go. He needs to back away. It’s riskier now and-  
  
Oikawa jerks as pewter lashes flutter open and he tries to run, but he’s unable to when he sees copper eyes widening and then falling half-shut. They’re so dark and pretty with need and the _look_  Sugawara gives him is so _heady_  and- and-  
  
Sugawara’s lips twitch into a drunken grin and he _moans_ \- loud and obscene and without shame. Oikawa’s eyes widen with it and he gapes as Ushijima pushes his fingers into Sugawara’s mouth to muffle him, flushes when Sugawara _sucks_  on Ushijima’s fingers and pushes his tongue through the spaces between them. He’s so _lewd_  and so fucking _gorgeous_  and this is- this is-  
  
This is too much.  
  
Oikawa jerks back away from the cracked open door and wrenches his hand from his pants, turns and _flees_  from the room and the unbelievable display going on. His heart pounds with each step he takes and his hands shake at his sides, his cock _aches_  from the memory of it and the need that it built up. He’s not going to be able to forget this and he doesn’t know what to do, feels so fucking _hot_  and _hungry_  as he practically runs out of the gym.  
  
He almost barrels straight into Iwaizumi and he can’t compose himself even when Iwaizumi stares at him, confusion all over his face and thick brows scrunching together in bewilderment.  
  
“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asks. God, he sounds almost worried. Does he look that overwhelmed? Is he that obvious? “You okay?”  
  
Oikawa swallows and draws in a too shaky breath, nods and tries not to shiver when Iwaizumi drags his gaze over him.  
  
“Home,” Oikawa croaks out, demands. “Take me home and fuck me against the wall, okay?”  
  
“Wha- what?!” Iwaizumi splutters in surprise, eyes widening a little and pink popping up onto his cheeks. Normally Oikawa would adore that and tease him, but he’s still got the image of Sugawara’s grin dancing around his mind and all he can do is nod in response, press his lips together to hide a needy noise. “ _Seriously?_   What happened in there?”  
  
“Nothing,” Oikawa snaps, reaching out and latching a hand around Iwaizumi’s wrist. He tugs him toward the direction of their apartment and tries desperately to temper his need, push the sound of Ushijima’s groan out of his head. “Just- Just fuck me, okay?”  
  
Iwaizumi eyes him, suspicion all over his face, and Oikawa looks at him as pleadingly as he can. He can’t dredge up his usual pouts and he’s frustrated over it, but he can’t care too much when Iwaizumi’s eyes draw half-shut and his tongue darts out to wet his lips.  
  
“Okay,” Iwaizumi tells him, gruff and rough as he wrenches his wrist free from Oikawa’s grasp just to reverse the hold and circle his hand around Oikawa’s wrist. “I’ll fuck you.”  
  
Oikawa swallows and nods, lets Iwaizumi pull them toward their building without a fight. They don’t say anything more and Oikawa shudders as he follows after Iwaizumi, cock hard in his pants and cheeks flushed, the memory of Sugawara’s arched back forever etched into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
